Engines of War (nofel)
Engines of War oedd nofel, ysgrifennwyd gan George Mann, ac ydy'r gwaith llenyddol cyntaf y BBC gyda'r Doctor Rhyfel yn y prif rôl. Mae'r stori yn digwydd cyn y digwyddiadau o The Last Day, The Day of the Doctor a The End of Time, a mae'r nofel yn ymhelaethu ar y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf. Mae'r nofel yn cyflwyno Cinder, y gymdeithes gyntaf i'r Doctor Rhyfel. Crynodeb y cyhoeddwr ""The death of billions is as nothing to us Doctor, if it helps defeat the Daleks." The Great Time War has raged for centuries, ravaging the universe. Scores of human colony planets are now overrun by Dalek occupation forces. A weary, angry Doctor leads a flotilla of Battle TARDISes against the Dalek stronghold but in the midst of the carnage, the Doctor's TARDIS crashes to a planet below: Moldox. As the Doctor is trapped in an apocalyptic landscape, Dalek patrols roam amongst the wreckage, rounding up the remaining civilians. But why haven't the Daleks simply killed the humans? Searching for answers the Doctor meets 'Cinder', a young Dalek hunter. Their struggles to discover the Dalek plan take them from the ruins of Moldox to the halls of Gallifrey, and set in motion a chain of events that will change everything. And everyone. An epic novel of the Great Time War featuring the War Doctor as played by John Hurt." Plot Pennod Un: Moldox I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Dau: Gallifrey I'w hychwanegu. Pennod Tri: Tu Fewn y Lygad I'w hychwanegu. Cymeriadau Prif Gymeriadau * Doctor Rhyfel * Cinder Arglwyddi Amser * Preda * Karlax * Rassilon * Borusa * Partheus * Y Castellan Ar Moldox * Grayvas * Jocelyn Harris * Coyne * Finch * Sammy * Stephanie * Ash Arall * Dalek Ymerawdwr Cyfeiriadau * Mae'r Doctor wedi ael eich anfon ar neges gan Rassilon i ffeindio'r Meistr. * Y Lygad Tantalws ydy anomaledd gofod-amser yn y Troell Tantalws. * Triniwr serol ydy'r Deigryn o Isha. * Un o'r ystafelloedd y TARDIS yn cynnwyd jîns du a chrys-T Greenpeace. * Mae llongau lechwraidd Dalek yn aros yn y Fortecs Amser i daro TARDISau Brwydr. * Yn yr ogofâu yn y Gylchfa Farwolaeth, mae'r Doctor yn gweld ei ymgorffiadau dyfodol posib. Un o'r Doctors posib ydy llipryn mewn siwt las. * Mae Preda yn rheoli y Bumed Lyges Frwydr yr Arglwyddi Amser. * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am ei ymweliad i'r Leuadau Wydr o Socho, y Fêl Goch y Parabola y Dwyrain, y traethau awyr o Altros. * Mae'r Doctor eisiau addysgu Cinder am lyfrau, malws melys, te Earl Grey, y Rhein, y moroedd lludw o Astragard a'r Llys o Cleopatra. * Crewyd Cylch Tragwyddol gan y Dalek Ymerawdwr i ymchwilio arfau amserol i'w defnyddio yn erbyn yr Algwyddi Amser. * Mae'r Daleks yn creu y Dalek Ysglyfaethwr, uned Dalek mawr iawn, i roi'r Doctor dan do. * Ar y orsaf filwrol ar Moldox, mae 'na Dalekau duon, Dalekau arianlliw gyda chromennau leision, a deoryddion gwydr yn y siâp o Dalekau. * Mae'r Cylch Tagwyddol yn trafod yr ymgais yr Arglwyddi Amser - a'r methiant y Doctor - rhoi pen ar y greadigaeth y Dalekau fel y dechrau'r Rhyfel Amser. * Y Sadwyr Dimensiynol Cymharol o'r TARDIS y Doctor yn caniatáu i deithwyr mynd ar long hyd yn oed pan mae'r lleoliad allanol yn wahanol. Er enghraifft, pan mae'r TARDIS ar ei ochr. * Mae'r broses adfywiol wedi cychwyn ei gyfer Karlax wedi'i ddinoethiad i'r gwactod gofod wedi'r llongau lechwraidd Dalek yn distrywio'i TARDIS Brwydr. * Mae Cinder yn rhoi'r enw "Interstitials" i'r canlyniadau'r arbrofion Rassilon ar yr Arglwyddi Amser i greu'r peiriant posibiliad. Mae'u golwg yn y pair trwy'u ymgorffiadau. Mae nhw'n gallu gweld y dyfodol. * Canon Amserol a'r gawntled Rassilon ydyn arfau de-mat, a maen nhw'n gallu dileu rhywun neu rhywbeth o hanes. * Mae'r blaned Moldox y tarddiad o bywyd dynol yn ei sector. * Mae Arglwyddi Amser yn recordio a gosod eu cofion mewn llusernau gofion, sydd wedi gwasgaru trwy'r amser a gofod. * Dan y Capitol, mae is-grofft wedi cyflwyno i TARDISau marw ac ar farw. Nodiadau stori * Gwyliodd ysgrifenydd George Mann llawer o storiau deledu i helpu fo gyda'r nofel: Last of the Time Lords, The Five Doctors, The Deadly Assassin, The Parting of the Ways, The Stolen Earth ac, "wrth gwrs", The Day of the Doctor fel storiau benodol. * Mae'r cymeriadau yn siarad am Davros ond mae Davros ddim yn ymddangos yn y nofel. * Mae'r geiriau golaf y nofel, "no more", y geiriau enwog y Doctor Rhyfel. Crysondeb golygfeydd * Pan cafodd Cinder gwybod y gwir am y rhywogaeth y Doctor, mae ganddi hi'r un ymated fel Cass. (TV: The Night of the Doctor) * Mae'r dynged Borusa wedi egluro, ac ei ymgais i ffeindio anfarwoldeb gan ddefnydio'r pum Doctors cyntaf wedi sôn. (TV: The Five Doctors) Mae'i dynged yn gwrth-ddweud y manylion yn y nofelau cynharach Blood Harvest a The Eight Doctors. * Anfonodd Rassilon y Doctor i ffeindio'r Meistr, sy'n ffoi'r rhyfel. (TV: Utopia) * Mae'r Cyngor Uchel yn siarad am y Foment fel un o'r arfau yn y Arfdy Omega. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) * Mae'r Doctor yn siarad am unwaith bod y Llwydd Arglwydd. (TV: The Invasion of Time) * Mae'r Doctor yn dweud wrth Cinder fod ei wedi bod yn taro gan torpidos amserol o'r blaen. (SAIN: Neverland) * Mae'r Doctor yn priodoli i'i siawns rhoi pen ar y greadigaeth y Dalekau. Mae'r Cylch Tragwyddol yn gweld hon fel y foment gyntaf y rhyfel. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Mae gen y gawntled Rassilon galleuoedd de-mat (TV: The Invasion of Time et al), sy'n gallu dileu rhywun neu rhywbeth o hanes. Defyniodd y pŵer i ddileu Arglwyddes Amser, sy'n heb fydd ynddo. (TV: The End of Time) * Mae'r Dalekau yn enwi'r Doctor "yr Ysglyfaethwr". (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) * Mae'r Dalekau yn troi bodau dynol yn Dalekau gan ddefnyddio deoryddion gwydr yn y siâp o Dalekau. (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) * Mae Dalekau Arfau Amserol yn cyflun â'r Dalekau Arfau Arbennig. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) * Mae gwyntoedd amser yn chwythu a thynwynnu ar Moldox, sy'n dod o'r Lygad Tantalws. (TV: Warrior's Gate) * Mae'r Doctor yn torri'r gwahanfuriau trosglwyddiad (TV: Invasion of Time) a'r ffosydd awyr (TV: The Last Day, The Day of the Doctor) tra laniodd ei TARDIS ar Gallifrey. * Mae'r Doctor yn "parcio" ei TARDIS mewn orbit amserol. (TV: Doctor Who) * Mae'r Doctor yn defnyddio ei hof ymadrodd, "Take me to your leader" i'r Dalekau. (TV: Voyage of the Damned) * Mae gen y long y Cylch Tragwyddol pelydryn tractor. (TV: The Creature from the Pit) * Pan achub y Partheus, mae o'n poeni am y posibilrwydd o hwrdd amserol. (TV: The Time Monster) * Mae'r Doctor yn tanio'r Deigryn o Isha yn y diwedd y bydysawd. (TV: Utopia, Listen et al) * Mae'r Doctor yn cloi Karlax yn yr Ystafell Sero o'i TARDIS. (TV: ''Castrovalva'') * Mae'r Doctor yn credu fod y TARDIS "isio mynd ar antur" pan ddwynodd fo. Bydd y TARDIS yn gwirio hynny. (TV: The Doctor's Wife) * Mae'r Gloch Gloestr yn canu pan gildiodd y Doctor i'r Dalekau. (TV: Logopolis) * Mae Karlax a'r Castellan yn defnyddio'r prôb cof ar Cinder. (TV: ''Frontier in Space'', ''The Five Doctors'') * Mae'r Dirywiadau Skaro yn ymddangos. (TV: The End of Time) * Mae Rassilon yn siarad am Longau Fwâu. (TV: State of Decay) * Mae'r Doctor yn "di-anhryloyw" ("de-opaques") y nenfwd y TARDIS i weld y digwyddiadau tu allan. (TV: Doctor Who) Categori:Storïau yn y Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf Categori:Nofelau Dalek Categori:Nofelau Rassilon Categori:Storïau ar Gallifrey Categori:Nofelau NSA y Doctor Rhyfel Categori:Nofelau 2014 Categori:Nofelau Arglwyddi Amser en:Engines of War (novel) es:Engines of War de:Kriegsmaschinen (Roman)